


so turn up the bass (until the whole place gives into the beat)

by youreapartofthelgbtcommunity



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity/pseuds/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity
Summary: “I can’t do this.” Emma mumbled, staring at the makeshift stage.“I’m right besides you, and if you really can’t find what to say I’ll take over.” Alyssa smiled, gripping her hand. Emma returned it, and stepped onto the stage comforted by her girlfriend. She shakily grabbed the microphone.Emma and Alyssa make a speech.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	so turn up the bass (until the whole place gives into the beat)

“I can’t do this.” Emma mumbled, staring at the makeshift stage.

“I’m right besides you, and if you really can’t find what to say I’ll take over.” Alyssa smiled, gripping her hand. Emma returned it, and stepped onto the stage comforted by her girlfriend. She shakily grabbed the microphone. 

“Hey! Everyone having a good time tonight? Uh..” Emma’s mind raced for words at the cheers and clapping of teenagers. “I can’t explain how happy and grateful I am this was able to happen. Two years ago, this seemed like my wildest fantasy. Now? It’s a reality I’m living, and god, I wouldn’t change it for the world.” She smiled. “First, I want to thank all of you. Thank you for coming here, you’re all so brave. Whether you’re LGBTQ+ or an ally, coming here means the world to me. Thank you for being who you are, and being proud of who you are. For the straight and-or cis allies here, thank you for your support and love. I want to tell you all a kind of personal story, to kick this off. Not to bring the mood down.” Emma chuckled. “I haven’t really told this full story, the only one who knows it is my real family and Alyssa.” She took a deep breath.

“When I was sixteen, I came out. My parents made me pack up my things and leave. Then, my grandma and my cousin accepted me with open arms. I lost almost all of my friends- they’re all very religious and now they’re better but they’re still learning.” She glanced at Kaylee and Shelby and the other kids, who each held an apologetic look on their face. “It’s hard to forget what’s instilled in our minds. But it’s not about forgetting, it’s about moving forward knowing your mistakes and becoming better people anyways. But the thing is I didn’t lose everyone. I still had my cousin Greg, and Alyssa.” She smiled to her girlfriend, and Alyssa smiled right back. “Them and my grandma were there to pick me back up. So I want to take a few minutes to say thanks.”

“Thanks to all of my peers who’ve decided to try and make a change. Thank you for realizing your views were harmful and trying to learn new ones. Thank you to Mr. Hawkins for fighting as hard as you could for me this entire process. Thank you to the actors who just fell into my life at the perfect moment. Thank you to Sheldon and Deedee for helping to make this prom happen. Thank you to Trent for helping my peers see things in a different way. Thank you to Angie for giving me the courage to post  _ Unruly Heart _ . Thank you to Barry, for being like a father I hadn’t felt like I had since I was twelve. Thank you for relating to me and being there for me and understanding me in a special way no one else quite has. Thank you to my grandma for always supporting me. Thank you to my grandpa too, may you rest in peace.” Emma took a shaky breath, feeling tears prick her eyes. “Thank you to Greg, for always making me laugh. Finally, thank you to Alyssa.” Emma turned to her. “Thank you for always being there for me baby. Thank you for always holding me when I’m sad, and being there at my darkest times, and my lightest. I love you.”

Alyssa smiled, and looked at the crowd cheering in support. She pecked Emma on the cheek, whispering an ‘I love you too.’ which caused the crowd to cheer even louder. “Wanna say a few words?” Emma mumbled. Alyssa nodded. 

“Have fun tonight. Even if some of you are closeted still, even if some of you feel alone and afraid remember it gets better. If you’re watching this from home because you couldn’t be here tonight, remember  _ it gets better _ . Like Em said, two years ago this was a fantasy. But remember that right here this is a reality. This is happening. This can happen again.” Alyssa smiled brightly. “So go have fun. Thank you all for helping us build this prom, and thank you to those who face the people who hate us for who we are with courage I couldn’t even dream of a week ago.” Alyssa smiled, raising her red solo cup in the air. “To our unruly hearts, and to who they love.”

Emma didn’t realize Alyssa was kissing her until she was. She’d been too enraptured by the smiles and pride flags and the almost five-hundred kids in the gym, cheering them on. But Emma kissed back, almost instinctively. When they pulled away, they smiled at each other and then the crowd, and Emma grabbed the microphone as music picked up. 

“Well what are you all waiting for?” She chuckled. “It’s time to dance.”

  
  



End file.
